Dreams
by Sandy Cecy
Summary: ¿Qué significaba que él estuviera a comienzos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial? ¿Dentro del ejército y siendo un enlace entre una agencia de espías? ¡No tenía sentido! Takuma ha estado teniendo sueños extraños, ¿pero serán sueños o recuerdos? A esas alturas ya no está seguro, y todo se complica cuando llega alguien a la ciudad que se parece bastante a uno de ellos. AU.


Holis~ soy yo de nuevo. Les traigo una historia más larga. En fin, les diré que mi OTP es SakuMiyo/MiyoSaku, tengo una percepción de la pareja un tanto más realista y cruda respecto a cómo les ve el fandom, así que no esperen momentos de cursilería barata.

¡Vamos fandom en español, sé que están ahí! Aparezcan, bruh.

¡Ah! Y la imagen no es mía, no recuerdo quién es el autor, lo siento /3 pero todos los derechos reservados.

 **Declaimer:** Joker Game no me pertenece, la historia es exclusiva de Koji Yanagi. Y el estudio que estuvo encargado de su adaptación al anime es Production I.G. ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Advertencias:** AU. Reencarnación. Relaciones hombre con hombre.

 **Notas:** Ajá, como han leído, esto es un AU de reencarnación. Los nombres de los personajes van a cambiar y estarán en un Japón moderno. También habrá apariciones de otros personajes.

Sakuma – Takuma

Miyoshi – Maki

Odagiri – Hiroyuki

Fukumoto – Fujimoto

¡Ah! Y una cosa, hay un fanfic en AO3 que trata de reencarnación también sobre esta pareja, pero no tiene nada que ver con el mío, ni la idea que tengo. Simplemente tuvimos una idea parecida esa persona y yo. Así que cualquier parecido entre esa historia y la mía, es mera coincidencia.

* * *

Capítulo 1.

 _"A todo esto, saldremos de paseo por la ciudad, ¿Quieres acompañarnos? Hasta podríamos ir a un restaurante elegante." Su mirada seguía clavada en la del japonés sin ocultar nada más que lo necesario. Así era él, así era Miyoshi, aunque esta vez pudo percibir algo oculto, algo que iba más allá de lo que esperaba._

 _"Esa vez, ¿Por qué...? No, olvídalo. Me temo que hoy no, será para la próxima." Respondió con un extraño presentimiento, no sabía de qué se trataba, pero tampoco deseaba averiguarlo. Su estadía en ese lugar había sido tan diferente a lo que vivió en la escuela militar, y si bien había cambiado su percepción y había aprendido cosas, seguía dudando del espionaje y de ellos. "Gracias." Sonrió levemente y se puso el sombrero, y antes de irse le dio un último vistazo al castaño, quien no había cambiado su expresión, pero parecía un tanto decepcionado._

.

.

.

El moreno se despertó alarmado, completamente sudado y con una indescriptible presión en su pecho. Tuvo que dar grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperarse, mientras su diestra estaba arrugando la camiseta que usaba para dormir.

— De nuevo… de nuevo lo soñé… —murmuró para sí mismo, endureciendo su expresión hasta recuperarse completamente. Cuando volteó al reloj que descansaba en la mesita de noche, se dio cuenta que apenas eran las 4:00 am, faltaban tres horas para que entrara a trabajar.

"No entiendo, no entiendo nada." Pensó y miró hacia la pared inmaculada que tenía en frente. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que comenzó a tener esos extraños sueños… aunque más que sueños, parecían recuerdos que él nunca vivió. Takuma no creía en esas cosas, ni si quiera le ponía atención al soñar porque incluso nunca lo recordaba, pero en este último tiempo que estuvieron esos sueños atormentándolo, quería tener una respuesta. Y siempre, a diario, buscaba cualquier pista que pudiera ayudarle a entender esas cosas… sin encontrar algo satisfactorio.

No había hablado con nadie respecto a esos sueños, pues no quería ser tildado de loco, sin embargo, le gustaría tener alguien con quien pudiese descargarse, pues sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, valga la redundancia. ¿Qué significaba que él estuviera a comienzos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial? ¿Dentro del ejército y siendo un enlace entre una agencia de espías? ¡No tenía sentido! También algo extraño era que nunca alcanzaba a ver los rostros de los espías, solamente podía reconocer el de Miyoshi. Y hasta eso, ni si quiera quería verificar que eso había pasado o no en la guerra, realmente. No sabría qué pensar sobre eso… empero… algo que lo tenía sin dormir bien esos últimos día era la "despedida" que tenía con uno de ellos. Había algo raro en todo eso, pero seguía sin concebir qué cosa.

Así que después de tomar una ducha fría para distraerse, se vistió y alimentó a su perro. Un cachorro shiba inu negro que parecía estar siempre enojado. La gente que iba a su departamento decían que se parecían bastante, especialmente por las cejas, pero él solía ignorar ese hecho. Le dio una caricia a su mascota y cerró todo con llave, para terminar por encaminarse hacia su trabajo. Ni si quiera desayunó, no tuvo apetito después de ese sueño.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería —que estaba a tres cuadras del edificio donde vivía—, se dio cuenta que ya estaba abierto, aunque no era de sorprender. Tuvo que esperar un poco antes de entrar para tranquilizarse, no quería que le hicieran preguntas innecesarias, sabiendo cómo era la persona que estaba ahí, Hiroyuki; una de sus amistades más cercanas. Un hombre impasible y poco expresivo, con el que había tenido una conexión hace 3 años que lo conoció de verdad. Ambos ya habían tenido encuentros en el pasado, especialmente cuando hicieron su servicio militar y no se habían llevado muy bien debido a ciertas diferencias en sus ideales, pero nunca interactuaron correctamente hasta muchos años después que se encontraron. Hiroyuki era un socio de ese establecimiento, mientras que el dueño y cocinero era Fujimoto, otro hombre incluso más serio y de pocas palabras que el anterior. Si no fuera por Hiroyuki, ni si quiera tendría ese trabajo, por lo que le estaba muy agradecido.

— Llegas temprano, Takuma-san. Bienvenido. —mencionó el más bajo.

— Eh… sí. Ahora me dio por despertarme temprano. —mencionó sin que pareciera una mentira. Hiroyuki y Fujimoto eran muy perceptivos, por lo que les resultaba sencillo leer a las personas, así que tenía mucho cuidado de no parecer extraño después de sus sueños.

Hiroyuki no dijo nada, pero se le quedó observando en toda su marcha al mostrador, cuando dejó sus cosas, e incluso cuando se puso el delantal. Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de su extraño comportamiento, más no decía nada. Esperaba que el propio Takuma se abriera con él, pero sabía lo orgulloso y terco que era con ciertas cosas, así que esperaría.

Cuando dieron las siete los demás empleados comenzaron a llegar, incluso Fujimoto, quien a veces solía llegar tarde porque se quedaba limpiando de más la casa que compartía con Hiroyuki. A Takuma, sin embargo, le gustaba bastante el ambiente de la cafetería, se llevaba bien con los empleados, todos tenían un sentido de compañerismo increíble —a excepción de Fujimoto e Hiroyuki, que eran mucho más reservados—. Pero aun así se sentía cómodo, la paga no era mala porque le alcanzaba para sobrevivir y mantener a su perro, pero fuera de ahí todo parecía ir bien.

La cafetería "Amapola" era muy concurrida por la ciudad y tenía bastantes clientes, hasta los turistas pasaban al menos una vez en sus visitas. Para Takuma era increíble lo que provocaba ese lugar en las personas, pero debía ser por el servicio de los empleados, el ambiente tan misterioso y familiar que transmitía, y por la comida tan deliciosa que cocinaba Fujimoto, un chef excepcional quien decidió abrir su propio negocio, arrastrando consigo a su mejor amigo Hiroyuki. Ambos hacían un gran equipo, y se entendían perfectamente. A Takuma le daba curiosidad saber el cómo se conocieron, pero cada que les preguntabas por separado, cambiaban la historia, y cuando les preguntaban juntos, sólo uno hablaba mientras el otro asentía. No se sabía a esas alturas qué era mentira o verdad.

Después de un ardua mañana de trabajo, ya comenzando su turno en la tarde, Takuma se quedó mirando al establecimiento de en frente. Se veía diferente, con otro estilo y tenía un nuevo nombre. Era un estudio de fotografía, lo cual era algo intrigante por alguna extraña razón para él, siendo que ni si quiera la interesaban esas cosas. Pero había algo en ese lugar que le daba curiosidad. Hiroyuki, al darse cuenta de lo que miraba Takuma, se acercó hacia él.

— Es nuevo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? —se exaltó y miró a su amigo, fingiendo que no testaba en las nubes.

— El estudio de fotografía. Hoy abrieron, al parecer el dueño es alguien que recientemente se mudó en la ciudad. —mencionó tranquilamente, mientras miraba de reojo al japonés.

— Ah. —fue lo único que dijo y volvió a su trabajo. Había algo extraño en ese lugar… como si lo arrastrara a ir.

"Hm… quizás debería ir…" Lo pensó, distraído. Y cuando menos se lo esperó, vio a alguien salir de aquél lugar… y era alguien que no esperaba ver jamás.

— ¡MIYOSHI! —exclamó, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor. Sus ojos se abrieron, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y el pánico empezaba a apoderarse de él. Y cuando aquél hombre le miró a través del vidrio, le sonrió con burla, como si se conocieran de años.

Takuma no lo soportó, eso fue suficiente, palideció y bajó la mirada, apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza que se volvieron blancos. Aquello debía ser una alucinación, un error, o una maldita coincidencia. Cuando volvió a mirar a través del vidrio, ya no había nadie y pensó que todo había terminado, hasta que vio la puerta abrirse… y ahí estaba él, de nuevo, pero ahora le guiñó un ojo coqueto.

El japonés retrocedió; ignorando el ruido de los clientes, la voz de su amigo y sus compañeros alrededor, no lograba pensar en nada más, esto era una locura. Y tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta había tumbado un vaso de agua que estaba en el mostrador, el agua se esparció por el suelo y resbaló. El golpe fue tan duro, que lo último que vio fue a Hiroyuki en su auxilio antes de que todo se volviera negro.

.

.

.

* * *

Y bien, esto es todo. Es sólo un pequeño comienzo. Cualquier duda, elogio, crítica constructiva, sugerencia, corrección, etc. Está el recuadro de Review para decírmelo.

Gracias por leer. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
